


You put the 'us' in Business Studies

by minie_ai



Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Developing Friendships, Kenma and Bokuto are Roomates, M/M, Smart Kuroo Tetsurou, Stressed & Tired Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minie_ai/pseuds/minie_ai
Summary: Kenma hated everything about exams. The lack of sleep, the growing eyebags, growing stress and his waning patience. Factor in his roommates weird antics and Kenma has the perfect recipe for a headache. Maybe this time it won't be too bad though.-Day 4: College/University AU for Kuroken Week 2020
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700905
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	You put the 'us' in Business Studies

Kenma groaned as he slumped across his desk. 5 minutes. He was going to take a 5 minute break and then get back to studying. He went over to his bed and grabbed the phone that was underneath his pillow. 6:38 pm. He would start studying again at 6:45, just one game. He opened the game and continued playing on from his last save point.    
  
Kenma groaned and went to crack his back. Maybe he shouldn’t have sat in such an odd position when playing games. He dragged his body over to the little sink in his shared dorm, grimacing at the dishes that his roommate promised he was going to do. He poured himself a glass of water and looked up at the clock. 9:19 the clock read back. Kenma sputtered, water dripping down his chin and onto his jumper. What the hell, where did the time go? He swore that he just played for 5 minutes, yet nearly 3 hours have passed?

Kenma started worrying. His test was in 2 days, and he still didn't know a whole dot point from the syllabus. He had dedicated his whole free day today to studying, yet he was still nowhere close to understanding anything that was going on in that dot point. 

“Hey Bo guess what!” The door slammed open with such force that it bounced off their door stopper. Kenma dropped his cup in shock, spilling water all over the floor.  _ Great, exactly what I needed right now _ . Kenma let out an audible sigh, before picking up the cup and putting it in the sink.  _ Thank god it was a plastic cup _ . He sidestepped the puddle on the floor to look at whoever was standing at the door.    
  
Kenma looked up the red tracksuit pants and tightly fitted black tee shirt to see messy black hair. Ahh, this was one of Bokuto’s friends. _ What was his name again? _

It wasn’t unusual for Bokuto’s friends to come barging into their room to look for his roommate. From the moment Kenma met Bokuto on his first day, Kenma knew that Bokuto was the popular type. He was an athlete with a nice body and an even nicer (and louder) personality. He was even nice to Kenma, who admittedly didn’t put the most effort into trying to get to know his roommate. 

They guy, ( _ Kaoru, was it?) _ , stared at where Kenma was previously standing and the mess on the floor. “Sorry, Bokuto’s out right now. I can let him know you dropped by or you can just call him” Kenma suggested. 

The guy flickered his eyes back to Kenma, looking him in the eyes before making his way down. Kenma frowned.    
  
“Y-you look pretty rough” the guy blurted out. As if realising he had said it out loud, he immediately slapped both of his hands over his mouth, eyes wide.    
  
Kenma’s frown deepened. What the hell was this guy’s problem?

“Well I didn’t ask to have less than 5 hours of sleep over the last two days either. Now if you excuse me, Bokuto isn’t here right now”. The guy flushed, obviously embarrassed at what he had blurted out. Before he could respond, Kenma closed the door on him and let out another sigh.    
  
As much as he preferred Bokuto to be out of the room, which he was most days anyways, he also wished that Bokuto would be in their room more often, so he could deal with his friends himself instead of Kenma having to.   
  
He could hear a voice outside, presumably the guy calling Bokuto or something, so with another defeated sigh, Kenma trudged back over to his desk. Just as he picked up his pen again, a knock could be heard at the door.    
  
Kenma could feel the start of a headache forming. Why couldn’t people just leave him alone? He chose to ignore the knocks, starting on his work again. The person behind the door would go away eventually. 

Right at that moment, Kenma’s phone started ringing. He groaned out loud, more dramatic and loud than necessary, but Kenma thought it was fitting for his situation. 

“What do you want?” He barked out, maybe a bit more aggressive than he needed to be, but Kenma couldn’t find it in himself to care. The person on the other end of the line surely didn’t care either.   
  
“Kenma~ Would you let Kuroo wait inside our room please? I promise I’ll be back in 10 minutes and then we’ll be out of your hair”. Bokuto was even loud on the phone, Kenma having to move the device a few centimetres away from his ear. 

He grunted back a small  _ whatever _ before hanging up. So it was Kuroo, not Kaoru.  _ Oh well, close enough _ .    
  
Kenma stomped back towards the door and swung it open. Kuroo had his fist up mid-air, as if he was about to knock again. Kenma thought he looked kind of ridiculous like that, like one of those cat girls trying to advertise their cafe in the streets of Tokyo. Kenma chuckled at the thought inwardly, but his expression remained unchanged. 

“I’m studying for exams, so please try not to make too much noise. Otherwise feel free to make yourself comfortable”. He turned around without waiting for a response from the taller, or even checking whether he entered or not. Kenma was beyond the point of caring. He heard the door click shut when he sat back down by his table, and then saw Kuroo make his way over to sit on Bokuto’s bed. 

Kenma looked over his textbook again. He read each line, picked out each word but they weren’t sticking in his mind like they usually do.    
  
He slumped back on his desk. What if he just failed this one unit. One fail shouldn’t be too bad, right? 

His eyes fell on Bokuto’s bed, sheets messy and undone. Bokuto's very empty bed. 

Kenma sprung up from his seat and turned around, only to immediately almost collapse from dizziness if it weren’t for the hand that reached out. Clutching his head in one hand, whilst being steadied by a firm grip on the other, Kenma squinted up at Kuroo holding onto his arm. His hand was large. Kenma flushed as he noticed the way it almost fully wrapped around his upper arm. He was holding a cup of water in the other hand, a worried expression adorning his face.    
  
“Hey, you don’t look so good there. Here I got you a cup of water for earlier, but you might need more than a cup of water”. Kuroo helped Kenma sit back down as he handed him the cup of water. He furrowed his brows. This Kuroo guy barely knew Kenma, so why was he acting so concerned?   
  
“I’ll be fine, I need to study for this test”. Kenma mumbled as he placed the cup down, turning back towards his textbook. 

“What is it on anyways?” The question was innocent, but Kenma could feel his patience running thin.

“Doesn’t matter, just leave me alone” he snapped back. Where was Bokuto anyways? He glanced at the clock quickly, Bokuto should be home any second now. 

“Oh hey, I did this class last year too!” Kenma spun his head back towards the other, glare fully evident on his face. Manners be damned, this guy was annoying the brains out of Kenma.

“I can teach you the content if you want”. Either this guy was ignoring Kenma’s scowl or he was an airhead like Bokuto. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was a mix of the two. He looked at Kenma with a big grin. 

“No thanks”. Kenma deadpanned. The Kuroo guy looked taken aback.

“Hey, I’m really good at teaching. I’ve been tutoring highschoolers for the last 2 years and they all got into their chosen uni’s with flying colours”. Kuroo sounded like a proud dad, chest puffed out as he was bragging about his students. “Plus, I might not look like it, but I received a high distinction in that course  _ and _ I’m averaging in distinctions right now as well”. 

Kenma looked at him with a blank expression, eyelids drooping. He didn’t know what to think of the guy. Was this guy bragging? Did he want Kenma to congratulate him? He knew that Bokuto was a bit weird at times, but apparently all of his friends were like that as well.   
  
“Ah, uh..good job”. Kenma cringed a little at how unenthusiastic he sounded even to himself.

Kuroo barked out a laughter, throwing his head back whilst doing so. Kenma only squinted his face a little by how overly loud that was for his sleep deprived brain.

“I didn’t tell you that to get praised, I told you that to help you, you look like you need it. When’s your test, I’ll help you study for it until then”. He looked at Kenma with bright eyes.    
  
Kenma stared at him suspiciously for a few seconds before ultimately deciding that it doesn’t even matter. Future Kenma could deal with whatever consequences this has.

“Sure whatever. It’s in 2 days”. He agreed, followed by a small yawn. Kuroo looked surprised only for a second, before his expression changed back into his teasing grin.    
  
“Hah, who would have thought that you would agree so easily? What if I’m a bad guy?” Kuroo made a series of weird expressions that Kenma thinks were supposed to resemble what ‘bad guys’ looked like, but truly, he was only making a fool out of himself. 

Kenma shrugged. “I have Bokuto as my roommate, I doubt you would do anything bad”.   
  
That earned him another laugh from Kuroo. Kenma caught himself smiling along as well. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as Kenma thought.

  
  


The door burst open again at that very moment, making both Kuroo and Kenma jump..    
  
“Hey, hey, hey!! Did you guys wait long for me?” Bokuto strutted into their room with both arms outstretched.  _ 10 minutes my ass _ Kenma thought, as he looked at the clock, signalling that it had been almost 25 minutes since Bokuto had called him. 

Kuroo walked towards him, slapping him on the arm lightly. “Speak of the devil. What took you so long? Akaashi will be mad.”    
  
Kenma could only watch as they exchanged conversations animatedly. As the older pair made their way towards the door, Kuroo called out to him. 

“Hey Kenma, meet me tomorrow at 10 by the cafe down the road, the one with the little cat figurines by the windows. You should probably go to sleep soon as well”. With a small wave and a warm smile, Kuroo was out the door with Bokuto jumping behind him.   
  
He could hear their chatter as they closed the door, and Bokuto’s  _ wait when did you get so close with Kenma? _   
  
Kenma could only chuckle at that. There was no use in studying today anyway, so he got ready to go to bed. 

Lying in the dark, Kenma was oddly hoping that tomorrow would arrive sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Wahhh its already half way through kuroken week!  
> I wrote all of my previous fics prior to the prompt day, but I wrote this one today on the day. It kind of feels nice to write something shorter after yesterdays prompt ahahah. Maybe once all the prompts are over (and ive taken a lil break) i might write a bit more for this au. They kind of started growing on me here, but we'll see ahaha
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this. And for those who also leave kudos or comments, I just want to thank you guys and say that I love you guys so so much! (even if you don't, the fact that you read it all the way till here means that I love you too!)<3
> 
> Come talk to me on twt/tumblr: @minie_ai


End file.
